The Moon's Spell
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: The moon casts a spell on all of us. Wufei and Merian are more alike than they realize, a WufeiMerian romance.


My muses are messing with my mind! It's not like me to write romance or mush, and I'm really bad at it, so bear with me. Anyway please, please, please review! Even if you don't like it, I need all the feedback I can get. Other than that, it's just the usual, don't own GW, wish I did, blah, blah, blah.  
  
//blah, blah, blah// = thoughts  
  
P.S. It's really late, and I'm tired, but my stubborn pride won't let me sleep until this gets done. So if anything is really screwed up, I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it later.  
  
The Moon's Spell  
  
Chang Merian was doing something rather unusual for her. She was sitting still. Not that she could help it really, the warm spring night had captured her in its spell.  
Merian sat on top of a brick wall that butted up against the slightly taller one that closed off the backyard, and the neighbor's property. She was hidden from view of the street by a protective screen of bushes, and had a perfect view of the crescent moon. Also in her line of sight was the abandoned backyard, looking rather eerie in the moonlight. Her sword was propped up against the wall of the house, since she was the only one who used the yard for its original purpose.  
Merian sighed contentedly, leaning back a little. It was quite peaceful here in the middle of the night. She'd never realized it before because she usually went to bed long before this hour. Sighing again, she observed a spider seemingly hanging in midair, the moonlight causing it to glow. It just hung there for a few moments before reeling itself back up with a speed that amazed her. She wondered if things like this were what Wufei saw in his studies. Frankly, if they were, she couldn't blame him for spending so much time engrossed in them.  
Suddenly, Merian's mouth turned from a contented smile into a frown. Wufei hardly even went outside if he didn't have to.  
Just as that thought crossed her mind, a slim figure stepped out onto the lawn. Merian gasped softly, it was Wufei, bereft of his scholar's robe, and holding a sword. Merian smiled crookedly, //Well, out here to train, are you? I guess we'll see just how good you are. I won't announce my presence, and see how long it takes you to realize I'm here.// Settling back into the sparse shadows, Merian prepared for a long wait.  
She was more than a little surprised to see him here, but her sharply honed warriors skills had immediately pushed that away. In battle, a moment's hesitation because of surprise could get you killed. Merian knew that Wufei had been trained in the fighting arts from childhood, just as she had been. But it had never occurred to her that he was honor bound to keep practicing those arts despite his open dislike of them. Which explained why he was out here well after midnight, flowing through his forms.  
As he did so, Merian found herself watching his every move. Cat-like, he twisted and turned. And Gods, he was gorgeous. Merian had never before realized that he was actually beautiful since he hid his well-toned frame under that white scholar's robe of his. But now, wearing a navy blue tank top instead, Merian could appreciate the way his smooth muscles rippled under his bronzed skin ...  
Realizing where her thoughts were going, Merian blushed, not at all pleased to be reacting to her husband this way. In the three months since they had been forced into marriage, they had never once even slept in the same bed. And now she was having hentai thoughts about his body? Definitely not pleased.  
Merian decided too look at the moon for a while.  
"Hey, woman! What are you doing up there?" Wufei called angrily, having just noticed her.  
Merian refused to look down, sure that if she did, Wufei would be able too see her blush. "Looking at the moon, you nitwit, what does it look like I'm doing?" If she had bothered to look, Merian would have noticed that Wufei was blushing as well.  
"Get down from there!" he yelled, a little more forcefully than possible.  
Merian struggled to keep from yelling as well. If the neighbors found out that they were arguing, she would be blamed for not keeping the 'family' together. "You don't tell me what to do, Wufei. Besides, I got here first," she grated through clenched teeth. //Oh yea, Merian. Real grown-up comment there.//  
"I am your husband, woman. You will do what I say or I'll ..."  
Merian looked down, all traces of her blush gone in anger. "Or you'll what? Denounce me, file for divorce? Good. I didn't ask to be in this marriage, anyway, Wufei. Go ahead and do it, but I'm not moving. If it disturbs you, than you can wait until I am ready to go to bed." With that final act of defiance, Merian turned again to look at the moon.  
An angry rejoinder died of Wufei's lips as he caught a full view of his wife's profile. She was pretty, beautiful even, and he had been too wrapped up in his books to realize it. Her long black hair was let down for once, flowing to about her mid back. Moonlight accented her finely chiseled features, and played over her smooth skin. The bushes in the background brought out the whole picture, it was too perfect.  
"Stay there," he said hastily.  
She looked down at him, puzzled, and a little wary. "I'm not going to, but only because I want to, not because you said so."  
"Of course, of course. Just ... stay there." Wufei's excitement was showing a little bit now, and he dashed off into the house.  
Merian shook her head, thoroughly confused. //That is one weird guy.//  
Wufei came back about five minuets later carrying a stick of charcoal and a large drawing pad. Sitting down quietly on the grass, he began to sketch out what he had seen earlier, looking up every few minuets although he didn't need to, the picture was already imprinted in his mind.  
Shading the lips, he looked up at the involuntary model, and suddenly, his mouth went dry. She was absolutely beautiful. His eyes traced every curve of her face, lingering on her delicate lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked ...  
//Whoa, where did that come from?//  
She had been his wife for three months already, and he had barely touched her. The only kiss they shared couldn't even be called that, it had been the barest of pecks, just enough to satisfy those witness to their union. //It wasn't too bad though, I wonder what it would be like to do it again ... hold it, did I really just think that?//  
Blushing furiously, Wufei bent his head to the sketchpad.  
"What are you doing?" Merian's haughty voice called out.  
Wufei looked up into her flashing black eyes. Standing up, he proclaimed, "Nothing."  
She hopped down from her perch, "Bullshit, I demand to know what it is."  
Wufei turned, walking quicker as her heard his wife come after him. "It's nothing, leave me alone." Slamming the door shut behind him, Wufei disappeared into the house.  
Merian followed quickly, making her way down to Wufei's bedroom, dead set on finding out what he was hiding from her.  
Nearing his room, she heard the distinct sound of running water. Swallowing, her hentai imagination conjured up a picture of Wufei standing under a steady stream of water, face upturned, water running down the angular planes of his face, down his muscular chest and back and ...  
Suddenly, Merian wasn't so hot on finding out what her husband was hiding from her. In fact, she thought that it could wait until he was asleep, yes, that would be a lot better. Practically running down the hall to her room, Merian decided to take a shower of her own, a very cold shower.  
Which was exactly what Wufei was doing.  
  
Merian grumbled to herself as she stood outside Wufei's door, debating as to whether or not he was asleep yet. She was so tired she could barely stand, but her stubbornness kept her from going to bed until she found out what she wanted to know. Muttering an oath, she decided to go in before she fell asleep in front of his door. She would just have to take the chance that Wufei might not be asleep.  
Opening the door softly, her breath caught in her throat as the first thing she saw was Wufei's half naked form lying on the bed bathed in moonlight. To all appearances, he was asleep, but she wasn't taking any chances. Watching his bare chest rise and fall for a few moments, she satisfied herself that he was truly asleep, and began looking around for the sketchbook.  
It turned out that she was in luck, for there it was, right next to Wufei's bed. Of course, she would have to go around her sleeping husband, but she promised herself it was worth it. Shuffling across the carpet, she kept her eye on the prize, knowing she would do something stupid if she studied Wufei any longer. She got over to the book without instance, and held it in a moonbeam for inspection.  
It was full of a bunch of random pictures, all of which were beautiful, but boring to someone like her. Then about halfway through the book she came across it.  
It was her. A beautiful picture of her sitting on the brick wall staring at the moon, but that wasn't what interested her. Merian was no art critic, but it seemed to her that the portrait had been drawn with a great amount of emotion.  
Shaking her head, Merian sighed softly. She didn't understand the scholar, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Carefully putting back the book, Merian turned to leave when something stopped her.  
A hand on her wrist to be exact. Fearing the worst, she turned to look directly at her husband.  
But instead of the harsh, insulting reproach she was expecting, Wufei's lips curved into a smile that was almost, seducing? "How long have we been married, Merian?" he asked huskily.  
Merian stared at him, "Three months, why did you forget?" She pulled roughly away from him, or tried too, Wufei merely tightened his grip a bit, and drew her closer to him.  
"You know, you look almost, studious when you watch the moon like that," he whispered in her ear.  
Merian shuddered at his tone despite herself. For a moment, she was angry for letting these errant feelings show, then looked into Wufei's eyes. That changed everything. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't come into the room to see that picture, she had come to see him. She wanted him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.  
Leaning closer until their lips were almost touching, but not quite, she said softly, "And you are actually quite a good fighter, Wufei."  
Wufei couldn't stand the sensation of her being so near yet not touching. Surging up, their lips met with frightening intensity. Wufei was the first to pull away, but not for air. He leaned over and whispered in Merian's ear, "Come to bed, wife."  



End file.
